Chemistry
by TotalDramaGleek
Summary: When a depressed Trent is still recovering from his breakup, a certain bubbly BFFFL is there to help him out. Rated T for minor swearing, and sexual references. A sappy SadiexTrent oneshot. Dedicated to Sparkling-Nexis137!


**Chemistry**

**This is dedicated to my best fan fiction friend for life, sparkling-nexis137. Now, I'm just going to say a few words about why she is so amazing. Sparkles is my best friend on this site. She is the most supportive, sweet friend I could ever ask for. I'll admit, in real life, I don't have too many friends, but Sparkles, whenever I log on, she's here, and ready to enlighten me with her sugar-encrusted comments. She's also a fabulous author, too! Her story, Total Drama EeeeeEEEEeeeek, is one of the best horror-themed shows on this site. In my opinion, the Total Drama Community of is a brighter place with Sparkles around. So, please enjoy this SadiexTrent fic, dedicated to her.**

**Warning! RATED T FOR MINOR SWEARING, SEXUAL REFERENCES, AND EXTREMELY SAPPY LOVE/FRIENDSHIP BETWEEN SADIE AND TRENT**

* * *

><p>Trent was sobbing on the couch. The first ever aftermath had just finished. Geoff and Bridgette were celebrating with an extra-loud makeout session in the next room. He could even hear it through the thick wall. This made it even worse, because he knew that they had the intensity in their relationship that he and Gwen never had…<p>

Yes, he had spent the past year pining over one girl. Gwen…During Season One of the show they were on, Total Drama, he and Gwen had been thick as thieves, but never really established their feelings for eachother. Then, once they finally became a couple, Heather drove them apart with her scheming…They had gotten back together by the end of the show, but now, after five episodes of Season Two, they were broken up. All because he was too afraid of losing her…

Now, it certainly hadn't helped that Bridgette and Geoff had broadcasted his pain on live TV…they had quizzed him about their breakup, which Trent had found even harder then the breakup itself. He remembered Courtney's face when he admitted his suspicions about Duncan and Gwen. He remembered singing the song he had written in Gwen's favour.

You see, Gwen hadn't just broken up with him. She had gone behind his back, and told his team to vote him off. And, of course, thanks to her, he was gone. And now, he was here, under the hungry eyes of the viewing world, sucking gossip out of him. Trent wiped a tear from his eye, and pulled out his guitar. Trent always knew that music made his negative emotions feel a lot better. So, he began to sing the song he knew was the best fitting for this situation.

"_Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live_

_Oh, take, take, take it all but you never give_

_Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss_

_Had your eyes wide open, why were they open?_

_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash_

_You tossed it in the trash, you did_

_To give me all your love is all I ever asked_

_'Cause what you don't understand is_

_I'd catch a grenade for ya_

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya_

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya_

_You know I'd do anything for ya_

_I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes, I would die for you, baby_

_But you won't do the same_

_No, no, no, no_

_Black, black, black and blue, beat me 'til I'm numb_

_Tell the devil I said, hey, when you get back to where you're from_

_Mad women, bad women, that's just what you are, yeah_

_You'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car_

_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash_

_You tossed it in the trash, yes, you did_

_To give me all your love is all I ever asked_

_'Cause what you don't understand is_

_I'd catch a grenade for ya_

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya_

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya_

_You know I'd do anything for ya_

_I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes, I would die for ya, baby_

_But you won't do the same_

_If my body was on fire_

_Ooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames_

_You said you loved me, you're a liar_

_'Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby_

_But darling, I'd still catch a grenade for ya_

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya_

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya_

_You know I'd do anything for ya_

_I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes, I would die for you, baby_

_But you won't do the same_

_No, you won't do the same_

_You wouldn't do the same_

_Ooh, you never do the same_

_No, no, no, no_

"That was seriously beautiful, Trent." Came a voice. Trent looked up, and saw Sadie standing in the doorway. Trent had never really talked to Sadie before, and he wasn't eager to start. Not now, at least.

"Thanks, Sadie." Said Trent, looking away. Sadie frowned.

"Look, Trent, I'm offering you sympathy. Isn't the, like, normal thing to do is accept it?" Said Sadie.

"Maybe I don't want sympathy. Sympathy is just a friendlier term for pity." Said Trent.

"Okay, fine. But I'm just trying to help. I know you're going through a really depressing time, Trent, but you can't, like, push people who are trying to help away! If you want to go through this alone, then fine. But if it were me in your position, I would get all the support I can." Said Sadie, and she stomped out of the doorway. Trent sighed, and felt a pang of guilt. Wait, what? HE was the one going through a huge breakup. HE was the one being internationally questioned. Why was HE feeling guilty about anything? …And yet, he still did.

* * *

><p>The next episode of Total Drama passed, and Gwen had been the one who had voluntarily left the show. That meant Trent would have to see her again at the next aftermath.<p>

The next aftermath had come quicker then expected. The other guests were DJ, and sort of Izzy, who had snuck back onto the show. Then, it was time to bring out Gwen.

This aftermath turned out to be just as suckish for Trent as the one before. Geoff had actually gone to the point of trying to dip her in a tank of piranhas, and Trent had actually stood up for her! He had actually gone up, and told the world that it wasn't Gwen's fault. That was such a stupid move!

After the aftermath, he was once again in his room. He was singing 'Grenade' once more, when once again, Sadie knocked on the door.

"I'm going to offer you a chance at sympathy one last time. Because of the Gwen-Trent fan war, you'll be getting a lot of hate from the Gwen lovers." Said Sadie, crossing her arms. Trent sighed.

"I guess I could use a friend…I guess I don't really have a lot anymore. Justin, Beth, Lindsay and Owen probably hate me now, and most of the people here are on Gwen's side…DJ, Geoff, even Eva's on her side…" Said Trent. Sadie squealed in excitement.

"Yay! Okay, time to comfort you!" Said Sadie. She sat down beside Trent.

"So, I know it's, like, really unhealthy to keep bottled emotions inside, so just pour everything out to me. You'll feel a lot better." Said Sadie.

"Are you a psychologist or something?" Said Trent, grinning.

"No, my sister is a therapist. When she's gone for the summer, I get bored and read her notes." Said Sadie.

"Oh…okay." Said Trent.

"Okay, go on, spill." Said Sadie. Trent took a deep breath.

"Somehow, I can't bring myself to hate Gwen…We can barely look at eachother, and she lost me my chance at one million dollars…and yet, I don't hate her. I'm starting to think, am I on her side more then mine? I can't be!" Said Trent. Sadie nodded intensely, listening to every word. Trent felt good admitting all of his problems to Sadie, it was like someone was there, and had picked him up from his trauma.

* * *

><p>The second season of Total Drama flew past…Well, for those who were watching it. Sadie and Trent's friendship had blossomed. They went out for 'friend dates' together, bought coffees, and sat by the beach together, but yet, they weren't dating. Media constantly asked them if they were dating, but Trent's answer had always remained the same.<p>

"When Gwen dumped me, I was hurt, like an injured puppy. But then, Sadie picked me up, cared for me and healed my wounds." Said Trent. On TDA, Duncan and Beth had ended up facing each other in the finale, and since Duncan was partially responsible for Gwen and Trent's breakup, Trent had been pining for Beth to win. However, Duncan had won the million in the end, and Trent was very upset.

Trent and Sadie both didn't make it onto Season 3, as did Geoff, Beth, Eva, Justin or Katie. They watched every episode together. And, they wished they could tell all their friends on the plane things that they didn't know, like Zeke being a stowaway, and Alejandro being evil. Geoff fumed every day, when Alejandro constantly charmed Bridgette. When Duncan was eliminated first, Trent was very happy, but when he went missing, Trent wasn't so happy. Then, Zeke was eliminated, followed by Harold, Bridgette (She and Geoff made up rather quickly), LeShawna, Lindsay, DJ, and Izzy (Who was evacuated from the competition).

Now, all the losers, minus Zeke and Duncan, were watching Episode 13 of TDWT.

"Ooh, I've always wanted to go to London! When Tyler wins, he'll take me there for sure…" Purred Lindsay.

But, at the end of the episode came the big shock. Gwen and Courtney had kidnapped Duncan, who was forced to return to the game. And, in the end, Duncan and Gwen had ended up kissing, behind Courtney's back. Everyone gasped at the end, as the episode signed off.

"Are you serious? In Season 1, they were acquaintances, in Season 2, they're best friends, in Season 3, they're making out with each other behind Courtney's back? Next thing you know, they're gonna be engaged!" Said Geoff.

"But who would go to that wedding?" Asked Beth. Everyone solemnly agreed, but then, Sadie noticed Trent. Trent's mouth was wide open, and tears filled his eyes.

"Uh oh." Said Sadie. Trent suddenly stood up, took off his shoe, and threw it at the TV. It made a huge crack.

"Trent! Calm down!" Yelled Eva.

"You know what? NO! I won't calm down! Gwen and Duncan are locking lips!" Said Trent.

"You have no say in that! Gwen broke up with you! She's free to date whoever she wants!" Said Eva. Trent scoffed bitterly, and stormed out of the room, kicking over a chair.

"Nice job, Eva!" Said Sadie.

"What? All I said was the truth. He doesn't have the right to have an opinion." Said Eva.

"But he does have the right to care! It hasn't even been a year since they broke up! Do you think it was pleasant for him to see his ex girlfriend kissing his mortal enemy? NO! So, next time you see him, how about getting off your high fricking horse, and apologizing, because you had no right to yell at him for something he obviously dearly cares about, you hippo of a woman!" Yelled Sadie. Eva's eyes widened in shock. Katie was whimpering in fright. Sadie stomped out of the room, while everyone else gasped

"Was that the bubbly, bright Sadie we all know and love, or was that Courtney's soul possessing her?" Gasped Bridgette.

* * *

><p>Trent was sobbing in his room. It was completely true that he and Gwen had broken up, but he still had strong feelings for her.<p>

"Trent! Open up right now, and let me in!" Said Sadie, pounding on the door.

"Go away, Sadie!" Yelled Trent.

"Don't make me crash this door down, because I totally will!" Yelled Sadie. Trent grudgingly trudged over to the door, and unlocked it. He and Sadie went face to face.

"Look, Trent, I so do not want a repeat of last year. Last year, you were hurt, and we stitched you up. The wound is still healing, but you can't let the stitches come out!" Said Sadie.

"You should be an analogist when we're older." Said Trent, smirking. Sadie playfully slapped him. Then, they stared into eachother's eyes.

"_Wow, I've never noticed this before, but Sadie has really beautiful eyes…They're like marbles, so defined and beautiful…" _Said Trent.

"_OMG, Trent sure has beautiful green eyes…they're like emeralds, glistening in the morning sun…" _Thought Sadie. They both leant in, closer, closer, closer…and their lips touched. Sadie's eyes widened, but eventually, she melted into the kiss. Trent stroked her cheek gently, while Sadie giggled approvingly. She rubbed Trent's neck, and wrapped her arms around him. She pushed him down onto the bed, trailing her lips down to his neck, and giving him a hickey. Suddenly, Trent pushed her away.

"What? Am I not a good kisser?" Gasped Sadie.

"No…it's the opposite…you're a great kisser…you're even better then Gwen." Said Trent. Sadie grinned, and leapt on him again.

"_What is this friction I'm feeling? It's like, an urge to kiss her back! I never felt like this with Gwen, not once! Is this what true love feels like? Is this…chemistry? Maybe the reason Gwen and I worked out is because we didn't have chemistry…"_ Thought Trent, as they made out further. Sadie moaned approvingly, and let go of Trent.

"Trent, what are we doing?" She moaned.

"Last time I checked, making out." Said Trent.

"No, what are…we doing? This will ruin our friendship." Said Sadie. Trent figured it out.

"Sadie, I want this to work more then anything. I just felt something I haven't felt in a long time…chemistry. That's what we have." Said Trent.

"I felt it too." Said Sadie, blushing. Trent smiled.

"So, are you…my girlfriend?" Said Trent.

"Oh, don't say it like it's a bad thing." Said Sadie, giggling. Trent smiled, and leant in for another kiss. The two were then fervently making out once more.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END!<strong>

**Did you like it? I hope it wasn't too sappy…Sparkles, I really hope you liked it. I went to all this trouble…Please, say you liked it…Okay! Thanks for reading, guys!**


End file.
